The Primitive One Series: Volume 1
by Mtabo-31
Summary: Set centuries in the future, 4010, a teenage princess named Syori has been selected as the guardian of a mystical galaxy. She believes there to be no more surprises, but finds herself in a battle started generations ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **

**This is the "Primitive One" series I am posting. Each week I will add two or three chapters. Please let me know what the pros and cons are from my writing style. I am constantly working to improve upon it. Hopefully you will enjoy the story...**

"**The Primitive One"**

**By: W. H. Thomas**

**Prologue**

**Year 2010**

"Africa! Population zero!" A man lets out a petrified shriek; dashing through the streets of Canada with fifteen million people around him. He wipes a patch of sweat from his forehead only to notice it is senseless because his palms and arms are drenched as well. His clothing has become like plastic; clinging to his body like a glove.

A woman sprints in the crowded streets beside him with her infant held close. She has been told Antarctica will be swallowed up next by the waters. Apparently the polar ice caps are melting, causing ocean levels to rise and devour every continent.

A little boy runs up, "Are we gonna die?" His tears are mixed with sweat.

The one hundred and seventy degree weather finally takes its toll on the massive crowd as a number of them fall to the sizzling pavement. Thousands stampede recklessly, trampling over one another as if running on grass. Melted tires are fused with the ground in intermittent spots along the way. Looking up, not a single cloud is in the sky. Only the sun, which is now free to cast its rage upon everything it touches.

An elderly woman piggyback rides a much younger man. She remembers hearing a radio announcer warn that the Americans were migrating to South America for shelter. The old woman reckons it was getting too hot for their liking as well. Sadly, the South American government refused to import them. Then a brawl broke loose. She chuckles to herself while remembering this; anything to take her mind off her current situation. Many people believe World War III is going down in South America at this very moment. She reckons millions are dying from the bloodshed. Serves the government right, she muses. This is why people should have cut down on polluting the air. Cars did nothing but help everyone to an early grave.

Someone else runs by with a radio that is on the verge of melting away, seeking to hear anything that resembles hope. The sound of a helicopter's propellers slashing through the wind can be heard over the announcer's voice, "As each day passes, the temperature rises at least ten degrees- in the dead of winter. . ." The signal breaks up then comes back moments later ". . . Crops are dying out by the dozens. The streets of Venezuela are so hot that they liquefy metal." The announcer speaks in panic, "This just in…Venezuela! Population zero! Instant contact with ultraviolet rays results in deterioration of flesh!"

The old woman reflects again, remembering the announcers saying Europe and Asia were submerged under sweltering waters. Hundreds of millions died mercilessly from third degree burns. Australia has even been reduced to ashes. She glances to her right to spot a young girl being trampled over by several adults. The old woman holds her head closer to her nephew who carries her. Tears flow from her eyes to further drench his back. Not from the horrible sight she just witnessed, but from her hair catching fire. She doesn't dare tell her nephew for fear that he may stop to assist her. If he were to do so, they would be run over themselves. She muffles her scream into his back while using her free hand to smother the flames. The fire is extinguished, and she is left bald. She turns her head to the left just in time to see three men climb up and over an adolescent boy. The old lady takes a tumble forward as her nephew drops to his knees. They scream as several feet walk on their hands, faces, and feet. To add to their misery, the blazing ground threatens to eat away their flesh. Hundreds of people run over them before they take their last sip of air.

Blood wrenching cries are heard everywhere as the ground, buildings, and people burst into flames. North America is left empty and barren. The scalding waters cover the entire earth; bringing a small sense of relief to the unbearable temperatures. Millions drown as millions of other bloated bodies float face down. Amazingly, those who escaped the waters and flames pray for death. Earth ignites. Anyone unfortunate enough to still be alive look up one last time as their retinas burn from the intense radiation. They see an immense green light coming from the sky and enveloping the Earth. Is it a savior? Before the light can completely surround the earth, its population dwindles down. . .to zero.

**Chapter One**

"**Mystical Insight"**

**Year 4015  
**  
Walking. She has been walking in a line for hours. In a dark corridor, arms and feet bound by shackles. The endless parade of metal knocking against each other is heard as the prisoners of war shuffle their manacled feet in an admission of defeat. Before the battle commenced, she had thought the Primitive Society would win, but looking at the state of everyone now she knows she was naive.

She tries to distance herself from the person in front of her to avoid their stench, but finds it impossible thanks to the dense eroded chain connecting them. She was told it was originally designed to herd cattle, but her captor thought it seemed to be just as fitting for humans. They even took the liberty of augmenting it to fit the humans perfectly.

She leans slightly in hopes of eyeing her captors, the Kindorians. Some call them the Blue race because of their skin tone and jet black hair. The only one she has seen is Princess Riaa, heir to the throne, riding around in a hovering wheelchair. The other Kindorians have to be around here somewhere; who leaves a paraplegic alone? Or maybe she is not so helpless.

Bumping into the person before her, she jolts out of her daydream as the line comes to a stop. She knows using this as an opportunity to escape is useless thanks to the chains. Over and over she has tried using her powers, but the metal prevents the use of supernatural abilities.

She eyes Lori and Deona, her sisters, scooting past her from the front of the line. She tries reaching for them but the short chains are too restricting. Tears stream down her cheeks as her sisters pass by; each one giving her a glance filled with defeat, but still happy to see their elder sister. To her left, a small portion of the wall opens to reveal another passage. Her sisters' group is lead into this separate corridor by the Princess.

Since Lori and Deona are in that line, where's Zyo, she wonders? As the last person vanishes behind the wall, it reseals as if it were never there to begin with. She is startled to realize she has not heard anyone leave or enter the passage for hours. The entrances and exits leave not a single trace of sound.

Suddenly, a wheel lands extremely close to her left foot, driving her back to an erect position. When stationary, the wheels are only a miniscule distance from the floor, but it continues to levitate.

Poised and extremely elegant, Princess Riaa smiles deviously, "Hey meat. Stay in your place." She eyes her suspiciously, "Or were you planning an escape?"

My name is not Meat. It's Syori Kannapolis. You'd be wise to remember that." Princess Riaa's face pulls into a devilish smirk, "Miss Kannapolis. My apologies. You would be wise to remember _your_ place."

Syori looks at her disinterested.

"So defiant. I like that, but She won't," Princess Riaa gazes into Syori's eyes unblinkingly, "Taking pride and pleasure in breaking others is a specialty of Hers. You'll want to remember that."

Syori gets jolted forward slightly as the line resumes. The wheel chair continues hovering toward the back of the line.

After passing by someone in a hooded dingy-white cloak, the mood of Princess Riaa shifts as she lays eyes on a gray skinned fellow with white hair. He's a complete contrast to her own aero blue skin tone and jet black hair. Her wheel takes refuge beside him, just barely missing his bare feet. He stops abruptly as the line seems to have frozen again.

"What are you grinning about, Lucan?" she asks, her hands remaining on the platform over her legs where they have been this entire time.

A raspy voice sounds, "What's not to smile about? What's not to like? Now go ahead and undo these chains, you crippled blue skinned dyke."

The metal platform over her legs taps him hard on the side, "Watch your mouth little man. You're an Immortal Psychic, break out the chains yourself." She backs up while speaking under her breath, "Like I'd allow you to leave anyway."

"There's a lot you can't allow, but there's a lot I can do. I walk over bitches like you."

"Says the man still standing here in restraints."

Her wheel chair pans to the right of them where she catches the gaze of the person behind Lucan. His mirroring her own. "Eethius, you should tell your little friend to watch his mouth."

Eethius does not respond. Instead he just stares at her. Not in a contemptuous way but with a serenity that is too pleasant for someone in his predicament. She ponders over whether he is up to something. Eethius has always been known to plot and plan things ahead, even as a child. She is kind of eager to see just what he does. Surely he has a plan of escape, but he knows the chains and shackles that bind all of them prevent them from utilizing their techniques. Not to mention, she saw Her send out the device at the beginning of the battle that reduced everyone's power levels. As an added measure, the rusty metal chain binding all of them restricts the use of powers. In other words, no one on that line should have their abilities!

Her wheel chair glides closer to Eethius, "You chose the wrong side little brother."

He finally speaks, "No, Riaa. I chose the correct side…the side that will live in the end."

"That's bold of you to say, given the circumstances. And we just didn't capture you Eethius, but all three of you. Hmph, the so-called three Immortal Psychics. Look at you all now. Pathetic."

Lucan smiles with pride after hearing the title he instilled in people over the years. Eethius turns away from her, having said all he needed to say. The line continues lumbering forward as she resumes her patrol.

_ "Lucan."_ Eethius telepathically says to him.

He does not react.

_ "Lucan."_

Lucan shrugs his shoulder.

_"Lucan,"_ Eethius jabs him in the back hard.

This time, a grunt comes from Lucan.

_"Lucan Emanu, if I have to call out your name once more, I'll tell Rodowell you're madly in love with her."  
_  
He clears his throat while sporting a bit of blush, _"Pipe down, pipe down I'm not deaf, you know? I'm just thinking about your sister. What's her name again, oh yeah ho!"_

Eethius ignores his complaining, _"It's just about time."_ He closes his eyes and with great effort, telepaths several feet ahead until he reaches Rodowell mentally, _"Rodowell, are you okay?"_ During the battle, she took on the most damage.

_ "Of course I am not okay, Eethius! I'm in chains! Your family attacked everyone! Every solar system! The Inferno race, the Ulray Clan, heck everyone! They left nothing to chance. They even went after the Dark Guild, and they're sinister bastards. And it's all your fault. You and your schemes…"  
_  
Lucan addresses Rodowell, "_Sky, Sky, Sky so nice of you to come. Had I been forewarned, I would have brought out the rum."_

_"Well I did not join this circus line by choice, Lucan. And this is no time for your quips."_ She wriggles her dingy tattered white cloak, which is just as damaged as everyone else's attire. After a moment's pause, she calms down some, _"Have either of you seen RineGuard? He was fighting along- side me."  
_  
More to himself, _"The great and powerful RineGuard, oh how I tremble. A stupid and dumb T-rex is most assuredly what he resembles."_ Lucan snickers from his own joke.

_ "He is not a T-rex, Lucan. Anyway, Eethius where is he? I mean, he's like ten feet tall so we can't miss him."_

_"If it were me, he would be in a different sector. He is too much of a threat."_

Even from this distance, he can tell she is concerned for Captain RineGuard,_ "Do not fret, they will keep him alive… for a while."_

_"For a while? What does that mean?" _She says, uncomfortable with the uncertainty.

_"It is not important. We need to escape."_ They have been walking for hours now and he recognizes that they are in the prison wing. He would have liked to escape before now, but he knew they all needed some recovery time; though before they go any deeper into the vessel, they must escape. It has to be now!

_ "I was thinking about that too. Eethius, you could blast a hole in the ship…"_

_"No."_

_"Humph. He was drained of life and drained of power. He probably doesn't have anything left at this hour."_ Lucan snickers under his breath as to not attract Riaa.

_ "An explosion is too large a scale. It will warn the others. None of us are strong enough yet to fight a major battle. This has to be done covertly."_

Lucan ponders over the sincerity of it being too large a scale, or is it just being too much for Eethius to handle right now. On the other hand, Rodowell knows where Eethius is going with this and she doesn't like it, _"Well who else on the line can assist us?"_

_"No one. We are the only three with abilities at this point."_

_"Well you and Lucan can telepathically…"  
_  
_"Wouldn't work. Psychic abilities don't work on Kindorians remember, so there's no point in Lucan and I breaking out the chains."_

_"Now wait just one damn…" Lucan tries to interject but Rodowell cuts him off._

_"That leaves me then."_ Fear in her voice.

_ "Are you up to it?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

Eethius knows she is uneasy about this. She probably does not even have half her power back yet. Unfortunately, out of the three of them, she can do the most. He gives her a moment to grab her courage.

_ "Here's the plan…"_

While Eethius breaks down their escape, Princess Riaa continues her sweep of the area. Every two minutes or so, she peers down at a device embedded in the arm rest she rarely uses. The device itself was constructed by the one who built the chains: her younger brother Barbassillus. He is a powerful inventor in Kindor. Anything that is worth having is built by him. Even the vests the Kindorians wear during battles, that guard against certain attacks, are woven by Barbassillus. The device on her arm chair and the chains restricting the captors function as two parts of a whole. The chains bind, while the mechanism reveals who released themselves. A blue light exists on the warning device, and upon someone's escape, it turns red.

While headed to the front, Princess Riaa's eyes become transfixed on the light of the warning device as she passes Syori. It is no longer blue. It has turned red! Someone is out! Her wheelchair spins around swiftly, almost grazing Syori's arm, as she heads to the back of the line. She has a hunch…her little brother, Eethius must be out!

Gliding past Rodowell first, the warning device enters a blinking frenzy. She's out! But wait, Princess Riaa sees her as plain as day. The device must be malfunctioning. Still, Princess Riaa makes note that something is definitely not right about Rodowell. Quickening her pace, she decides to see how the device reacts to the other prisoners. This time, the blinking stops. She makes her way to Lucan and Eethius. Still, the device shows a solid red light. Could it be broken? Wait a second, Rodowell is known for her illusions. Princess Riaa smiles, for she is known for breaking illusions.

The line comes to an immediate standstill, jerking everyone. Sitting across from Eethius, Princess Riaa's wheelchair spins around until she is facing the direction of Rodowell Sky. Eethius and Lucan psychically see the enormous head of a scaly creature appear before Princess Riaa. Its teeth are razor sharp and his mouth is large enough to fit an alligator and several humans at one time. It is a psychic dragon! Two more dragon heads appear beside the first, and the three of them slam into the wall twenty feet away.

The illusion of Rodowell still in chains vanishes and the unbroken shackles fall to the ground. Apparently the real Rodowell must have phased through them. As for Rodowell herself, she is seen hurling over the line and into a wall. Eethius knows this does not look good. He knew his sister would catch on, but he did not expect it to be this soon. Even worse, he now knows what ability his sister possesses. He was right in what he told Rodowell. Still as he stands watching intently, fear hits him hard.

Rodowell cautiously gets up, with her back still against the wall. Fixing her hooded cloak, she thinks back on what Eethius told her. She is to phase out of the shackles, with the help of he and Lucan mentally enhancing her abilities. She did this without a hitch. Then she is to leave a clone in her place while she tries to change the molecular structure of the wall a few feet ahead. If she can get through the walls, the others have a chance of escape. The clone was successful, but she could not do anything to the wall, because they are constantly being reinforced.

The last piece of advice given to her by Eethius is actually the most vital piece of information. No matter what happens she is not to engage in a fight with his eldest sister. Eethius does not even know what Princess Riaa can do. Power level-wise, Eethius knows that because he is the youngest out of his five siblings, he is the weakest in strength. The higher up the ladder of siblings you go, the stronger they are; and Princess Riaa, from the stories told to Eethius, is the strongest one of them all. Therefore, if Rodowell is discovered, she is to give herself up or as Lucan told her, run for the fucking hills.

Rodowell becomes erect as she stares at Princess Riaa and her psychic dragon heads. She wants to fight back but apparently the enemy has a way of neutralizing her best technique. Those dragons forced her to become visible. So there is no hiding from them.

_"Eethius, I'm in trouble."_

"I know. Lucan and I are working on it," Eethius states while slowly raising both hands and pointing his palms toward Princess Riaa.

"Run bitch! Run!" Lucan shouts, fearing for her safety more than he'd like to admit.

"Shut up Lucan!"

"No, Lucan is right. Minus the bitch part. You have to run, Rodowell. Don't worry about us. Just get out of here."

On cue, Rodowell vanishes.

"You're not going anywhere, Rodowell," Princess Riaa declares.

An explosion occurs! A hole, the size of a refrigerator, is made in the wall beside Princess Riaa. The psychic dragons vanish. Simultaneously Princess Riaa's wheelchair explodes, sending metal shards everywhere. Her body is sent soaring into the nearby hole in the wall. Every person on the line finds themselves falling in the opposite direction of the catastrophe; swearing can be heard from Lucan about Eethius' reckless move. Dust and debris permeate the air as soldiers storm down the hall.

Before Princess Riaa can retaliate, and boy did she want to, the soldiers appear and one of them takes her into his arms. She breathes a false sigh of relief as she melts into his arms. The other soldiers quickly lead the prisoners down the corridor toward their cells while using a device to completely strip Eethius and Lucan of their abilities. Eethius is thankful that Rodowell escaped, but shocked at his eldest sister. He is grateful the soldiers appeared, otherwise she would have no doubt put he and Lucan in a compromising position. He knows she is definitely not as helpless as she appears. To think, she is the Psychic of Dragons…

Everything fades to white and fifteen Oracles abruptly come out of their mystical insight with a jolt. This was all a vision. Numerous paths exist. Multiple lives are intertwined. Every road traveled takes that individual down a different path and so forth. The year is now 2007. Eethius had instructed them to collectively have a vision of the year 4015. He knew in order to mentally travel such a distance they would require more than one Oracle. Seeing the near future is one thing, but the distant future is another. He knew events during that time would be dire but he did not expect what he saw: a war that would lead to the capture of every person that is not a Kindorian. Even more, he knew in order to mentally travel such a distance they would require more than one Oracle. Seeing the near future is one thing, but the distant future is another. Numerous paths exist. Multiple lives are intertwined. Every road traveled takes that individual down a different path and so forth. Though he suspected this to be a difficult challenge, he still risked it. Looking down at his blood stained carpet with eleven of the fifteen Oracles dead, he knows it was too much, even for them. Of the remaining four, two of them pant while on one knee and the remaining two presses a towel against their bleeding nostrils. Attendants enter and recover the deceased. Then they supply the survivors with medical aid and refreshments while healing them, and riding the carpet of the blood stains is next on the list to restore the room to some semblance of normal.

Eethius strolls over to the hexagon shaped window of his space vessel, fixated on the Earth and its depleting ozone layer. According to his scientists, the people of that planet have well over a hundred years before their protective barrier fails them. On the other hand, his Oracles have foretold of another path he shall take the planet on that will lead to its demise in three short years.

The most pressing dilemma for him is what to do with Her. Above all else, She must be killed. Every path he will travel down will lead to his capture or demise; therefore he must rely on a more aggressive route.

Power. That is what he is lacking. Power. He needs more. Eethius turns to the remaining Oracles. They appear to have recovered thanks to their attendants. Confident and more self-assured than ever: he has a plan!

_ "Retrieve twenty more Oracles, quickly,"_ he telepathically states to his personal assistant.

She complies. Seconds later, she arrives with them. The now twenty four Oracles join hands, and begin the process once again. After being given more events to soar through than their predecessors, and pressing through more obstacles to mount, they take another look at the year 4015. After several minutes, they come out of their mystical insight and this time all twenty four collapse.

Eethius disregards their deaths to take notice that a different prediction is shown; a more favorable one. A sinister smirk spreads across his lips. Finally, through his Oracles, he has found a way out.

"Sir, if I may be so forward, why are you going through such lengths? What's the purpose?" His assistant asks while signaling the clean-up crew.

Eethius, as she is aware, has never been the type to disclose too much information. He only gave the Oracles more insight than the norm because he knew the strain would be too much for them. Their deaths were inevitable but it was their choice. As for his assistant, whom has been under his employ for quite some time, she deserves an explanation; only to a certain degree. Eethius decides to indulge her, in a way befitting his personality.

"Let's just say, there are a combination of events that need to take place in order for someone to befall their death." He dips his hands in a bowl of sanitizing water that rests on his desk, "Now if you will, summon Visionary, Ian, and Dax. For they will be the events to come…"

**Chapter Two**

**February 4010 **

**Present Day**

"Okay RineGuard, I'm here," she placidly states while tapping her ear piece through her hooded cloak.

"What is the intel? An informant of mine indicated Planet Reema was in great peril."

"You mean you didn't hear anything from the Primitive One in this sector? She _is_ supposed to be guarding it after all."

Captain RineGuard can hear the coldness in her voice, "Rodowell, try to have compassion for the girl. She is young in age and has a big task to perform. It is not easy over-seeing an entire galaxy."

Panning around the cold emptiness of space shows two planets in the distance; the one they refer to as Planet Reema has clouds in its atmosphere. As Rodowell floats in space, she sees nothing to get worked up about. Even from such a great distance, she can feel the life energy of the planet and its people.

The sleek white cloak she sports completely hides her body and even keeps her warm; despite the freezing temperatures of space. An attempt to look inside her hood would be in vein as her face is hidden by a dark veil. This cloak provides her with more than enough protection from her oxygen deprived environment and keeps her from needing a ship of any kind.

Swirls of red and green energy appear before Rodowell suddenly. The colorful mass forms over Planet Reema and completely engulfs it. Seconds later, the planet vanishes right before her eyes.

Most people would freak out or even show some signs of shock, but not Rodowell Sky. She continues her discussion with her boss, via an ear piece, as if nothing out the ordinary happened, "If Alexa cannot perform her duties, then she should step aside so a more suitable person can take over."

"Rodowell, you know as well as I do that we need every person we can get. It is not like it was during my grandfather's time. Back then, he had fifty Primitive Ones to utilize."

Whoever or whatever stole Planet Reema could very well see Rodowell as she floats in a stationary position. She hopes they are stupid enough to try something against her. Unfortunately, most people would not dare raise a hand against her; she being one of the three Immortal Psychics and all.

"Those are just pitiful excuses, RineGuard. Alexa is just not cut out for the job. Even now, Planet Reema has vanished and the so called guardian for this sector is nowhere to be found."

"What?! Planet Reema, what!?"

"Was I not clear, RineGuard? The planet was swallowed by a portal of some kind."

She can hear as his fist connects with his desk. An echo is heard as it completely shatters into pieces.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"A moment ago." She heads toward the nearest planet, "I found Alexa. I am in route to touch basis with her," Still, no sympathy or remorse for the missing people within Planet Reema.

Two slits appear on the back part of her cloak and pewter gray wings instantly stretch out. With one flap, she finds herself already at the planets crust. Pushing on, she continues to dive, all the while not feeling or being effected by the extreme heat that comes with entering a planet. Her cloak is more than just for show.

"Why did you not do something?!"

"I was not assigned to this sector."

"Excuse me? We work as a team, Rodowell! You should have-"

"I have a lead. We can finish this discussion upon my return to the Evandro System. Rodowell out."

She taps on her ear piece and abruptly disconnects their link. As if knowing exactly where to go, she flies above the clouds until she arrives at an abandoned park. A circular metal shield the size of a door is seen soaring into a tree, where it then rests. Then a hand held shield is seen following the same course, stopping at the same tree. Rodowell gracefully lands near them just as a body goes spiraling backwards past her face. She does nothing to stop the body from bombarding a thorny barberry bush. Observing the body closely reveals it to be Alexa Morton, herself. The Primitive One of this sector. Rodowell waits a moment for Alexa to rise, when she does not, Rodowell glides a few feet away to confront the one responsible.

A bald man, with no remarkable features recognizes Rodowell immediately. You do not see many people in a white hooded cloak these days.

"You're one of the three. You're one of the three Immortal Psychics. Rrr-odowell Sky. Aren't you?" A bead of sweat drips from his forehead.

"Do not refer to me as immortal. Everyone dies at some point. As you pointed out, my name is in fact Rodowell Sky. That is what you may call me," she states in a commanding tone.

He wipes his forehead, "Jesus Christ! I thought RineGuard would send anyone but you."

"Jesus Christ has no power here. The moment I stepped foot on this planet, _everything_ was under my control. You will do well to remember that."

He swallows hard and grips his satchel firmly while hiding it behind his back. She must not know about the artifacts he collected.

Rodowell veers over to Alexa then eyes the gentleman suspiciously, "You, state your name."

He cautiously takes three shakily steps in reverse, secretly wanting to get out of dodge. Rodowell takes a dramatic step forward, and he unconsciously stops in his tracks. He slowly looks down at his legs for they do not seem to be complying with his wishes. Even so, he still wants to gain some distance from the Immortal Psychic.

"I'm Lark."

"Lark, I am here to assess the situation. Explain why you were attacking a Primitive One. You should know, that is forbidden."

"I wasn't," he lies, "I-I was talking with her and-" His words end involuntarily.

"Lie to me again, and you shall loose an arm."

"You can't do this to me! I want to speak to a lawyer!"

"Lawyer? I am your judge, jury, and executioner. Now why were you attacking a Primitive One?"

Alexa climbs out the barberry bush picking thorns off her mocha colored skin, "That's pretty drastic, even for you, Rodowell. Don't kill the bastard. Hurt him, but don't kill him." She notices his hands are behind his back, "Oh and take back the fucking artifacts in his man purse." She winks at him, "Yeah, I saw you, you bastard."

"Artifacts you say?" Rodowell questions.

"Yeah, I found them in this planet and was going to take them to the captain so they could go in the Gallery, but Lark here took them from me."

"Alexa, that is ridiculous. So this is why you failed to keep Planet Reema from being taken. I pity your inexperience. This common thief should not have been a problem for someone of your caliber."

Rodowell and Alexa completely forget about Lark.

"Well he was, deal with it."

"Have you forgotten who it is you are talking to, child?"

"I don't give a shit if you're one of the three. I can take you in a fight."

"Clearly," Rodowell states while phlegmatically gliding past Alexa.

Alexa massages her arm, noticing her cuts are sealing up and the bruises she suffered are going away. She realizes Rododwell must be healing her.

"You didn't have to heal me, but thanks," slight embarrassment in her voice.

Rodowell ignores her statement, "I shall take the artifacts to the Gallery." She eyes Lark and he collapses. His satchel vanishes and reappears beneath Rodowell's cloak. "Interrogate him. See if he knows something about what happened to Planet Reema. I shall return."

Once more, Rodowell's pewter gray wings magically appear, revealing her enormous wing span; like that of a bald eagle. Without another word, she takes flight. In seconds, she is in space again.

An eighteen-year old female named Syori Kannapolis is sitting at the control panel of her star cruiser playing a holographic game of blackjack with her ship. Her golden complexion and petite frame is beautiful underneath her form-fitting jeans. With her hair tied up neatly into a ponytail, a delicate tendril of dark brown hair falls carelessly from the rest.

"It is not over yet human," the ship utters slyly.

"I'll hit." Syori responds, trying not to react to the somewhat belittling tone that the ship used. Thinking to herself, "There has to be some way to beat you."

The ship taunts, "Need water? It looks as if you are about to sweat."

"No thank you Jenny X. I would like for you to tell me if you are hitting or standing before we make it to Earth."

"Neither. Here's an ace and a jack. Beat that," the image of her cards appears on the monitor.

Sometimes Syori forgets just how human this ship is. Due to it being a gift from her grandfather, she more often than not looks past her arrogance. Jenny X is unlike any star cruiser that most can say they have had the pleasure of being in. On the outside, she looks like an albino panther the size of a house. No wheels. Just four paws. A thin strip of black hair runs from the crown of her nose all the way to the tip of her tail. Upon entering her, there are halls on both sides that lead to the living quarters. Straight ahead is where Syori stands. It is the area of the ship that contains the view screen. It is often referred to as the bridge. Normally there would be a control panel in this part, but not on Jenny X. She is the only one that pilots. While she plays blackjack with Syori she forms a holographic image of her inner self- an Indian woman.

Jenny X attempts to engage in small talk, "And your trip to Platonium, Ervin?"

"Please refrain from calling me Ervin. My name is Syori."

She's trying to make Syori lose concentration. Keeping her composure is an easy task though, "It was quite pleasant, if you must know. I picked up a few evening gowns and kimonos. By the way, I have an ace and . . . a nine. You win."

"Naturally." Jenny X whispers, "No wonder you took so long when you were there."

No matter how quiet she says things it always becomes a booming echo within the ship.

Syori defends herself, "Don't forget, it's a humongous planet. It's even bigger than Earth."

"Excuses will not justify. You just dawdle." Jenny X's comments can sometimes be tiresome. She turns her attention to the mission, "Jenny X approaching Earth."

Stars are no longer visible . . . only clouds, "This miniature star cruiser is pretty fast. I didn't even feel us enter the atmosphere. I still have to get used to this."

"I beg your pardon? Miniature? I would hardly call myself 'miniature,' Ervin. Unless you would not mind being ejected, I would suggest silence."

"Once again, my name is Syori. Why do you keep calling me Ervin?"

Jenny X remains quiet for a moment, then speaks, "Well . . .it is the name I," she takes a pause, "give to all of the captains I respect."

"Really? Then why argue with me so much?"

"It keeps you on your toes Ervin."

Syori tunes the radio for a weather report. Instead of weather, she hears the radio announcer say the Primitive One is choosing a successor today.

"Jenny X, what's this all about? My grandfather didn't tell me that he was retiring."

"You know he only tells the people in his life that matter."

"Okay you can stop being so snippy."

"Well, your grandfather has been the guardian of the Milky Way for two thousand years. The five thousand year old man should be on his last leg."

This time, Syori clears her throat loudly. "You know what? Change of plans. Take us back to Platonium. I wish to speak to my grandfather. And for the record, he's done a lot of good for the people of the Earth. Heck, back in 2010 he single handedly revived Earth. Not its inhabitants, but the Earth itself. It's a melting pot now…people and creatures from all over live there now."

Jenny X ignores her ranting, "Jenny X turning around."

"Anyway, I wonder who he will choose? Everyone wants to be the Primitive One, even me! Maybe one day," she sighs. "I bet he'll choose someone that's in their thirties. That's what I'd do." Syori contemplates to herself.

"Personally, I do not see the point in someone risking their life every day to protect humans when there is a cluster of fat and balding men from the country club governing and causing everything to go to hell in a hand basket. I would not do it."

"Oh Jenny X. Being the protector of billions of lives is a gift in itself. And anyway, all you have to do is save a couple of people from danger here and there. I actually like helping others, and I wouldn't mind having more abilities."

"Yes, you do need more. Your attacks just won't do. For your age, I would prefer something of a higher caliber. Say, fire maybe, instead of water, to go along with your augmentation power. Ervin, being eighteen is no excuse for weakness." she taunts.

"Whatever. It's not just some water power. It's hydro kinesis and it gets the job done. I was born with that. And I just got my augmentation powers as a result of an accident that I'd rather not discuss with you."

They arrive at planet Platonium. Big and orange, it's a contrast to space. Syori looks outside a window of the Uni and notices that Jenny X is about to hit the transport tunnel. A way of commuting from Platonium to Earth.

Syori yells, "Jenny X, watch the tunnel!"

"Hmm?" Jenny X responds, wondering what all the commotion is about.

"You are about to hit the transport tunnel."

Jenny X makes a sharp turn left and dives under. Syori barely feels the movement, which shows how proficient Jenny X is.

Replying callously, "Well it should not have been there."

Annoyed by Jenny X's carelessness, Syori asks, "What were you doing that distracted you?"

"I was watching Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? It is a joy to watch dimwitted adults fail miserably to snot-nosed brats."

Syori rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Just pay attention please. I'm not trying to die today."

At the end of the tunnel, Syori sees an oversized transparent screen

without any borders, marking the entrance to Platonium. As always, the receptionist is sleeping.

"Jenny X, turn on the microphone."

"Jenny X turning on microphone."

Syori yells, "Excuse me Akira! Excuse me!"

Akira does not respond.

"Jenny X, fire a low powered torpedo at her."

"Yes Ervin. Jenny X raising the shields and firing two heat seeking missiles at Platonium."

"What! Crap! No!"

The missiles thrust forward leaving behind trails of smoke in their wake. Syori starts pacing the floor. Perspiration starts pouring out of her like wine out of a freshly opened bottle.

"Grandfather's going to obliterate us for attacking his planet."

The explosion that she was waiting for happens. Smoky discharge fills

space, blocking out the stars. Akira wakes up and presses a button on her control panel while wiping her mouth. Platonium's shields raise and a laser readies to strike back. Jenny X draws back to avoid the laser. After a series of evasive moves, she retaliates.

Jenny X announces, "Jenny X firing lasers."

"Jenny X stop firing!" yells Syori, desperately trying to get her attention.

Jenny X snaps, "If you have not noticed, we are under attack."

Syori reassures her, "I just wanted to get her attention. Now stop firing."

"Jenny X aborting mission."

"Mission? Do I even want to know what you mean?"

"No. You would be displeased."

"Fine. Open a channel," Syori responds in frustration. A transparent blue screen lowers from the ceiling with Akira's face on it.

Syori screams, "Akira, it's me Syori! Please stop firing!"

Akira asks with a bit of a country accent, "Are you out of your freakin' mind?" looking at Syori in total shock while moving a piece of her glittering red hair out of her face.

Syori says sincerely, "I apologize for what just happened. It was a malfunction."

"What malfunction? Who malfunctioned?" Jenny X asks perplexed.

"Anyway, I would like to see my grandfather."

"He's busy right now cleaning up your mess." Akira begins to

play with her pigtails.

Syori thinks to herself, "Oh, I'm in big trouble. Thanks Jenny X." Then she asks, "May I come in and wait for him in the temple?"

"Name?" Akira asks nonchalantly.

"You know my name!" yells Syori.

"Just following procedures. Name?" Akira smirks.

Syori knows Akira hates her guts, "Syori Kannapolis." To herself, "What was Grandfather thinking putting a sixteen year old in charge of admitting people into his planet?"

Akira finally gets to the important part, "If you'll look to your left, you'll see a hole where the loading dock used to be. Enter in there."

Syori nods her head, "Thank you."

Akira adds after looking down, "Oh it seems the Primitive One just left to go to Earth for the remainder of the day."

"What!?" She wasted all of this time for nothing. Syori struggles to keep her composure. She waves at Akira and tells Jenny X to return to Earth.

As Jenny X trots off, Akira's southern draw can be heard over the microphone, "Ya'll have a good day now! Come back anytime."

Looking down at her watch, Syori sees that the Choosing Ceremony starts in two minutes. If she's not on Earth soon, she'll miss seeing who becomes the next guardian. Since this ceremony has never been given on Earth, it's a great honor to finally see how it's done. Jenny X blends in with the thousands of ships headed to the same destination.

With no time to go home and change, Syori goes to a trunk where she keeps a couple of outfits just in case. There are two evening gowns inside. She decides upon a lavender knee-length gown. Nothing too extravagant.

Jenny X asks mockingly, "Are you considering the lavender one, Ervin?"

"Yes, Syori is,"

Jenny X snickers, "Well, it does not go well with your eyes. They are light blue after all."

"Who cares? Look, we have like a minute left, so can you. . ."

"Do not say another word. We will be there in thirty seconds."

With another opportunity to showcase her skills, Jenny X concentrates on her little mission. The star cruiser speeds up a tremendous amount, yet Syori feels no different. She is able to get dressed without falling or even tumbling. From the viewer Syori can see the stars ripping past her and Earth getting bigger and bigger. She's breathless watching everything move so rapidly. Suddenly, a net materializes in front, seconds before contact.

"Jenny X!"

The star cruiser gets caught in the electrical net and is zapped! In the middle of losing power, Jenny X tries to state, "Jenny X being struck. . .cannot. . .counter. Unable to. . ."

Syori feels an overwhelming shock while tumbling to the other side of the ship.

She screams out, "Ahhh! It's hitting . . ."

Moments later, the star cruiser's lights are off and the net is gone. Syori gets up from the floor then falls back down off balance. Her gown has been torn in the front. That attack must have drained some of her strength too, because she is having difficulty even sitting up.

Syori utters, "Jenny X? Jenny X? Are you okay? Can you cut the lights on?"

Jenny X gives no response. She is offline. Behind Syori, the door opens. She is so sore from being tossed around the ship that she is having trouble moving. Two tall figures stand in the doorway. It is too dark to see their faces, but she can see what appears to be fur on their shoulders. Syori thinks of playing dead but she waited too long for that. They slowly approach.

One mumbles something in a scruffy voice, "This her?"

"Gotta be. Brunette. Looks like she's fresh out of high school. Yep."

"What do you want from me?" Syori struggles to get out.

"Just come with us Miss."

"Sorry, but I don't go with just anyone."

Even though she is still a bit weak, she knows she must defend herself. After coughing, a water sphere about the size of her hand exits her mouth. One of the men brushes it aside with annoyance. They proceed towards her.

She wonders, "What do I do? If Jenny X were online she would be able to back me up. Back up? Why isn't Grandfather here rescuing me? It's his job isn't it? What am I going to do?"

The men take hold of her arms. Her entire body transforms into water. She expands enough to enclose both of them inside of herself.

"Hopefully they can't breathe under water, otherwise this will not work."

Jenny X turns the lights on and says, "Jenny X is online. Shields are up and lasers are targeting the nearby vessel."

"Great! You're back! Energize these two onto their own ship."

"Jenny X energizing the two men into the sun. Men are off the ship and frying. The men's vessel has been destroyed by a torpedo. Now proceeding with the original mission."

Syori transforms back into human form and collapses on the floor. She passes out briefly to awaken to see clouds and the tops of houses. Drawing nearer, she sees a cluster of people gathered in one area. On top of the buildings lie different vessels. She hopes that her grandfather has not chosen the next guardian yet.

Syori hurries out of the star cruiser still wearing the torn gown. As she steps off, everyone turns to look at her and smiles. She rushes past the onlookers to the front of the crowd eagerly waiting for her grandfather to choose the next Primitive One. She can see him on the stage where he too is staring at her from behind the podium. She looks around to see her mother who is smiling and her twin sister who sports a wicked grin on her face.

Syori thinks, "I bet she's up to something."

Almost out of breath from running, she finds a spot in the front row and stops.

"Why are they staring at me disapprovingly?"

Her grandfather speaks to her, "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late Grandfather. I ran into. . ."

"I know you ran into interference. I sent them."

"What! Why! They were going to kidnap me," still trying to catch her breath.

"Now you watch your tone young lady!" He raises his voice.

"Sorry."

"That was a test. I wanted to see if you could handle yourself with the small amount of power you possess. You passed."

"What? Why give me a test," Syori wonders. The crowd looks at her in exhaustion_. "Wish they would let me in on the secret. They're probably mad that I made so much noise getting here. I need to sit down. Feel as if I'm going to pass out."_

"So, Grandfather. Have you chosen the next Primitive One yet?"

"Yes. Yes I have. Syori. It's you."

Mumbling takes over the crowd.

"His great, great, great, great granddaughter?"

"She's only eighteen. This is unbelievable!"

"Well it's about blasted time someone young was chosen!"

Syori is in complete shock. She has no idea about the complaints or support of those gathered around. She is too focused on her twin sister who is mouthing something while looking strangely happy. It looks like she's saying "splendid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

"**Surge"**

"_What is he thinking? I'm only eighteen!"_

Without warning, a blast of blue green energy bursts from her grandfather and surges into her with a force as strong as a tidal wave that demolishes a small fishing boat. Syori collapses as the people surrounding her are flung from the area. She begins to float in the air with a blue green aura encircling her body.

"Ahh!" She lets out a shriek that's heard all over the world. The band holding her hair breaks, causing her long brown hair to fly freely in the cool wind. The rip in her gown has expanded due to the strength of the powers that just entered her body. She feels as if she is going to combust.

"Ahh!" Another loud scream is heard from her twin sister, Zyo. The same blue green force engulfs her as she too begins to levitate. As this energy flows through her, tiny holes are ripped in her black silky pants and her dark blue tank top. Presumably by the same force exuded earlier from Syori, those surrounding Zyo are also blown away. As the crowd gets off the ground, they look up at the two young women. A few say something about two floating blue green suns. Everyone is astonished. None of them have ever seen this ritual done before; though they can all agree that this is a day to remember.

As the Primitive Powers surge through their bodies, Syori and Zyo feel overwhelmed. They are experiencing something that very few people have ever encountered. Even the entranced audience is unable to describe what is transpiring. The twins' bodies begin to expand, causing the crowd to cringe and take a few steps back.

Syori is startled when she hears a voice inside of her head. She realizes it is Zyo's.

"_I think I remember Grandfather saying something about this when he was the Primitive One. He was able to read anyone's mind and his powers were increased tremendously. I guess the same thing will happen to Zyo too." _

Then Syori hears several voices speaking in unison_. "Syori. Welcome to the Primitive Society. We are the Primitive Spirits of Good and act as your guides. Do not be afraid for you are receiving the Primitive Powers. With these powers, you are able to do the unimaginable. In addition to your hydro kinesis and augmentation power being magnified, you now have talents in all areas. Once you accept these enhancements, you also have to accept the oath that comes with it."_

Despite the agonizing pain, she struggles to pay attention to their words.

"_You Syori, must follow these mandates. You must never do a single evil deed or kill anyone. Your duty is to protect the inhabitants of the Milky Way from any supernatural threats that may come. Mystical insights will assist you. It will take some time to adjust to your new powers, but _

_you'll know what to do when the time comes. As for you Zyo, this is unprecedented. You shall share in your sister's abilities. Regrettably, you are not bound to this oath. Good Day." _

That seems so unfair to Syori. She wants to talk with them but is foaming at the mouth. _"I feel like I'm going to explode any minute. Okay, focus girl. Just breathe. Breathe. Remember your training. Good."_

Her body begins to return to its original size as the Primitive Powers settle into her. She descends to the ground slowly as the holes in her thin evening gown begin to close up. _"Am I doing this?"_

Zyo laughs for some reason. She too reverts back to normal size and lands on the ground. The holes in her clothing close up as well. She looks at her grandfather maliciously, "Grandfather, Grandfather. Do you realize what you have done on this day? Me, I, the great Zyo Kannapolis now have the Primitive Powers at my disposal." She turns to her right where her mother is dusting the dirt from her ruffled, fuchsia dress. With a simple twirl of her index finger, Zyo teleports her mother home and accidentally blows up one of the tallest hotels in the city.

The crowd soars away from the exploding building, falling hard on the cement. Luckily the blast burns most of the debris up; very little rubble falls onto the ground.

Zyo grins, "Oops." She looks back at her grandfather to add, "How could you be so senile? I thought you were supposed to have such great wisdom. How could you not have known that I would also obtain these very impressive powers when you chose my twin sister to be the Primitive One? I see now that you were just, shall I say, a benevolent fool." She chuckles to herself, "And you're supposed to be a leader."

Everyone in the crowd gasps as if they were witnessing a train wreck.

Zyo smirking, "Well, I guess I'll have to show you just how mischievous I can be. Bye-bye." She vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Syori goes to console him. "Grandfather. I don't think you made a mistake. I'll make sure your decision isn't in vain." Looking away, she takes a moment to think about her sister. Who knows what Zyo might do. With her new abilities, she might even destroy a planet. Evidently, she has no qualms about blowing up buildings.

Syori is envisioning a black house in space a few miles away from Earth. She is beginning to experience her first mystical insight. The Primitive Spirits warned her about its spontaneity. It is a bit draining, giving the sense that she is being pulled out of reality. When the vision stops she is left with a headache. She knows what must be done.

"Grandfather trust me. I'll take care of everything."

"Ohhhhhh thank you. I know it will be alright. Before you go, you'll want to bring all those people back who died in that hotel over there."

"_Thanks sister,"_ Syori thinks to herself.

Her grandfather dolorously asks the Primitive Spirits aloud, "Does this mean I get to come and join all of you now? It'll allow me to have peace of mind knowing that I get to teach my granddaughter, Syori, how to use her powers just as I've taught her how to fight in the past."

The Spirits respond in a single, booming voice, _"Why Savion, it was you who suggested she become the Primitive One despite our reservations. If you're starting to have second thoughts, we can give you a second chance to choose. You must make your decision soon."_

Savion replies impetuously, "No, no. There's no need for that. I just believe it's about time I joined all of you is all." He has always wanted to be a Primitive Spirit.

After kissing her grandfather on the forehead Syori says, "Have to be off. Don't worry, I will not disappoint you."

The crowd regains their composure and begins to hover around her like a bunch of vultures. Everyone wants to congratulate the new Primitive One.

After saying thank you a couple of times, she approaches Jenny X, kneeled down with eyes shut and her front paws underneath her chin.

Syori thinks, _"She must be asleep. No sense in waking her. Now how do I revive those people?"_

Another vision appears in her head. She sees an area deep within earth where two fourteen-foot red doors lie. They lead to a sizzling, underground chamber. Seeing this vision, makes her breathing labored. The air is so stifling and dry because the room is located above a volcano on the brink of erupting. There is a river of magma flowing just below the surface. Past the doors she sees an oversized room with three women sitting behind their own desk. The desks are arranged in the form of a triangle. That is all she sees before coming out of the vision with a jolt.

"_I hate these visions,"_ she ponders_. "Do I take the risk and go down there? I'm already exhausted. I could die. Ha. This'll be the first time in history that the Primitive One dies the first day on the job."_

She closes her eyes and with very little effort, creates a water clone. She has done this plenty of times before getting her new abilities.

"_Concentrate on those women. Concentrate. Whoa. Something's happening. Something's happening."_

In a flash, the clone disappears and materializes before the three women she envisioned earlier. Since her clone is bringing back the occupants in the building from earlier, the original Syori can deal with her sister. She sees a black house in space with Zyo inside. Syori decides to check it out. She poofs back to where Jenny X is still asleep.

Syori calls out to her, "Jenny X." No response. She tries whistling. That works. Jenny X begins to stretch as if a real cat.

"Where would you like for me to take you, Syori?"

"Nowhere. Just follow me."

Kneeling down slightly, Syori jumps into the air and stays there as if she's stuck. The realization struck her that she can't rely on Jenny X forever so she is learning to be more independent and use her new abilities. First is flying. She straightens her body out and goes higher in the air. As she soars higher she looks down to see that Jenny X has taken two steps into the air. Syori blinks her eyes and Jenny X appears right beside her. After a few minutes of ascension, it becomes harder to breathe: she uses her new powers to allow her to breathe in the upper elevations of Earth and then space.

Upon entering space, she's suddenly struck with a chilling sensation.

"Whoa! It's freezing up here!" Looking back at Earth, anxiety starts to settle in. "I can't believe I'm this high up!"

Panting now from fear, she loses concentration, _"Oh no! I'm falling! Okay, take a deep breath. That's it. I'll just use my powers to adjust."_

Once Syori calms herself, she gets the chance to observe her surroundings. She sees that north of Earth is Platonium and east of it is a black house a quarter of Earth's size. That must be the house her sister built.

"I suppose it is time for me to make drastic changes in my living arrangements as well . . . I can't stay in mom's palace forever. Besides, this would be the best way to keep an eye on my sister."

Jenny X peers at Syori with her pea green eyes, "For a minute there Ervin, I thought I would need to rescue you. Considering who you are, that would have been embarrassing for you."

"I would have been fine thank you."

"I am not as confident as you are in your abilities, Ervin."

Syori creates a toy house in the palm of her hand, then releases it in front

of her. As it floats, she snaps her fingers and says, "Expand." Her dream house enlarges. "Thank goodness I can augment objects. Trying to build a house up here would take forever, and I'm too exhausted to use the Primitive Powers." Her home continues to grow until she snaps her fingers again and says, "Cease."

On the outside it looks like a two-story house but on the inside it has six floors. Only one thing missing and that's a garden. She creates one that floats by the front door to add an additional sense of exclusivity. With a wink of her right eye, lilies appear. Those are her favorite.

Zyo's doom and gloom house is a complete contrast. She kept things simple with a full-length porch. Three stairs lead up to the front door which look worn.

"_Why would she make her house look decrepit?"_ Syori thinks.

Syori hears an engine roaring. There is a space pod approaching. As it gets closer, she is able to see who is inside. Zyo. As she draws closer, Syori can see the hint of a smirk on her sister's face.

"Ahhh. Greetings sister. I see we were up to the same thing, as usual."

Syori responds in a calm manner, "I suppose so."

Zyo notices Jenny X, "What's with the flying cat? You couldn't find a better companion?"

Jenny X doesn't like that comment at all, and it shows. To prevent the two from getting into a confrontation, Syori teleports Jenny X into the garage.

Changing the subject, "So, what's with the space pod? You couldn't get up here on your own?"

"Oh right. Like you're one to criticize. I saw you falling a moment ago. Face it. We're both still trying to get used to these new abilities. . .especially these annoying mystical insights."

"I know right? They just pop up out of nowhere," Syori agrees while thinking to herself, _"Are we actually having a conversation with one another. This doesn't happen very often."_ Feeling uncomfortable, they both depart.

Once situated in her new home, Syori invites her grandfather for tea and a little chat.

He teleports inside her spacious living room as she's preparing a snack in the kitchen. They settle down on her couch. She asks him with a concerned look, "Grandfather, I thought I was going to transport you here since you don't have any powers now?"

"I got magic don't I?"

She chuckles and nods her head. "Grandfather, are you sure I'm right for this?"

He begins to laugh loudly. Syori puts her hands on her hips because she fails to see the humor in her question. After a moment, he calms down and replies, "Ohhhh my granddaughter. Don't you worry," he pinches her right cheek, "I too had trouble at first!"

Syori sits up inquisitively, "Really? I never knew that. You always seemed like you had everything under control."

He looks up as if remembering a lost loved one, "Oh no, you see it began. . ."

"Grandfather! Not to interrupt or anything. . ."

"Then don't! Now you see, I was young . . . "

"Um, with all due respect, I kind of wanted to talk about this oath I was

given," she says trying to hide her annoyance.

He looks at her and rubs his chin, "Oh yes, the oath." He laughs a bit more.

Syori rolls her eyes, "Come on Grandfather, this isn't funny. How am I supposed to protect the galaxy when I can't harm anybody? I can't do an evil deed? That's impossible."

"Oh Granddaughter. Don't over think things. You've always put too much thinking into stuff. Just do what you think is right."

"How did you manage to do what the Spirits asked?"

"I had a little motivation. When they said the thing about killing me if I broke the oath got me. . ."

Syori cuts him off as her eyes enlarge slightly, "Excuse me! What! Death?" She stops for a moment to collect her thoughts, "What you're saying is I'll die if I misuse my powers?"

He responds in a nonchalant tone, "Umm, yes."

"You could have told me this sooner you know."

"Well, when I became the Primitive One, no one had to tell me every little thing. Oh well, I have to scoot. Just remembered I have someplace to be. We can talk later."

"Wait! You didn't give me the specifics about this."

"You get mystical insights don't you?" he asks while getting off the couch.

"Yes, but my control over them isn't. . .it's less than perfect."

"Sorry, but I run a planet and I have to be going. Just protect everyone from supernatural events without killing anybody. You'll be fine." He poofs away, leaving Syori as confused as she was before.

Syori slumps down on her couch and begins to wonder what her grandfather meant exactly. She feels her clone return to her body. The deed is done. Before she could think on the matter further, she foresees her sister having a brutal confrontation with someone. She'll deal with them tomorrow. For now, she is going to sleep on her new couch.

**Chapter Four**

"**Flicker"**

"_Can I be as good as he was? He's saved billions of lives. How do I do that? Most people might think I'm a joke because of my age. How am I supposed to get them to respect me? Zyo is running around like she's lost her mind. I don't know what to do about her. She's like a two year old. Not only have these Primitive Powers made me stronger, but they've made her equal to me: we have the same strength and the same abilities. I guess I should be thankful in a way. At least now she can't surprise me."_

She sighs while lowering herself onto her couch. She finds the remote in between the cushions and then turns the television on. A music video of her favorite band is playing on the screen, but she may as well have been watching a documentary on sewing. Her mind had drifted off to years past. She envisions herself and Zyo in diapers waddling on the carpet in their family's luxurious home. The sun's rays shine through just enough to keep everything a comfortable temperature. Strewn about the floor were numerous dolls, crayons and coloring books, orange and yellow bean bags, power wheels, and a variety of stuffed animals from dogs to bunnies. This room could easily be seen as a storage space for Toys-R-US. The nanny sat in the corner of the room reading the newspaper while the girls jumped from toy to toy, growing weary of each item after a few minutes. From birth, she did a lot of the daily tasks like change them as well as give them a bath. Even then, she knew that there was something special about Syori and Zyo. They learned new things at an exceptional rate that far exceeded that of normal toddlers. She had them potty trained by seven months. They couldn't even walk yet, but they could certainly point and crawl.

"_What a nostalgic vision. I can't remember being two but because of these nifty visions, I can easily reminisce. Zyo and I were getting along pretty well back then. When did she become so cruel? Where did things go wrong?"_ She remembers training with her grandfather around the age of five. He often held sparring matches between her and Zyo. Teaching the girls how to protect themselves in hand-to-hand combat was a top priority when he wasn't out saving the world. Syori remembers one session that went out of control. Her grandfather took them to a room in his temple on Earth. Sliding the paper door shut, he instructs them to have a clean fight. No powers. He even places the low sitting table into another room to keep it out of the way.

Before he could say go, Zyo rushes toward Syori. The Mickey Mouse face on her jumpsuit was only a blur as it pounced at Syori. With cat like reflexes, Syori flips over her and lands on bare feet. Looking back, she spots Zyo coming back for round two. Upon reaching her, Zyo throws a right and a left punch followed by a roundhouse kick. Syori gracefully maneuvers. Sensing a kick coming she leaps into the air and ends up on the far wall. Then Syori gathers herself for a counterattack. She pushes off the wall to increase her charging power and tries to trip Zyo with her left leg. Unfortunately Zyo jumps into the air and upon coming down she, rolls to her left. Both girls stand up smiling at one another.

Zyo says to her in admiration, "Not bad sis."

Syori sticks her tongue out at her and pulls her cheek down with a finger exposing her entire eye.

After ten minutes of training they notice that, as usual, they seem to be evenly matched. Of course Zyo hates to be outdone, so her eyes flare up and fire bursts freely from them. Syori quickly realizes the rules have been revoked so she coughs and releases a ball of water the size of a balloon. Unfortunately for her, Zyo emitted a larger amount of fire than the water could handle so it evaporates on contact. The remaining fire rushes toward Syori furiously. She rolls to the side to avoid third degree burns. Getting up, Syori coughs once more and a larger amount of water erupts to extinguish the fire; Zyo is forced back on the padded floor. Before she can get up, Savion walks up and stares at scorch marks on his wall and floor as well as soaked areas. He has a fit! The girls spend thirty minutes listening to him lecture about following the rules.

"_I think I was on the verge of beating her that time. Why else would she use her powers? Then again, who am I kidding. Even so, she was just trying to win the battle, not completely obliterate me. Where did her edge come from?" _

Although they did not attend any traditional schools, they were enrolled in a "special school", as their grandfather so often called it, at the age of seven. One that was meant for those that wished to acquire knowledge about their strengths and weaknesses. Still staring at the television but not seeing anything, Syori remembers entering the cafeteria one day when she was twelve, and seeing six boys in black cloaks shooting fire balls at the cashier and the cooks. On the back of their cloaks read "Baxter's Gang" in all white ink. Syori rushes toward them, being careful not to run into any of the students who are sitting down enjoying their pasta with chicken lunches.

When she gets close enough for them to see her but not close enough for them to take her out in one shot, she yells, "Leave them alone! Now!" One of the boys speaks in a pubescent squeak, "Well boys. Looks like we're going to get a chance to rumble with Little Miss Perfect after all." The other five snicker.

"Oh great. They must have heard Zyo call me that." "Alright fellas, why are you running around like idiots shooting fire balls?"

The leader of the group speaks. You can tell he's the leader because he is the tallest and the others move to make way for him. He flicks his blonde bang, "I hate this slop they serve."

Syori retorts, "Then eat something else stupid!"

One of the boys behind their leader whispers something to the others. Apparently he has a plan. She sees them raise their fists and run toward her. Out of the blue, Zyo hops over Syori's head by jumping off a nearby table, "You didn't think you'd just take on a Kannapolis without taking on me too, did you boys?

Each of the girls takes on three boys. Syori trounces them with water balls taking care not to overexert herself. Turning into water would weaken her tremendously. Zyo punches them and sets them on fire. To keep them from burning to death she nudges Syori to put them out. One boy throws a fire ball at the cashier while she hides behind a cabinet door. Zyo notices and holds her hand out toward the ball of fire. It instantly turns in its tracks and lands in her hands. She throws it at the boy responsible but ends up hitting and destroying a table behind him. Syori eventually puts out the fire balls coming from the six boys and any lingering fires. The boys finally run away with their tails between their legs.

Syori glances around the water and fire damaged cafeteria. Then she looks at Zyo who walks toward the door, "Don't look at me. I helped save lives today. That's good enough."

Syori shouts after her, "Yeah but you didn't do it for these people! You did it for the enjoyment of the fight."

Zyo stops, turns slightly, smiles, and then walks out the door. Syori checks on the cashier and cooks to make sure not one was injured. Several men in army uniforms enter carrying a stretcher. Others help clean the debris up while some run off in search of Baxter's Gang. "Who did my sister think she was kidding? She saved someone that day . . . an innocent life. She may have a stiff upper lip most of the time, but I know she didn't just do it to aid me or for the glory of fighting." Sitting back comfortably on her couch, Syori remembers something else that occurred that day.

While she was wiping away the scorch marks and repairing chairs, an Adonis strolled into the cafeteria. His suave walk was nothing compared to his almond complexion. And the way his wavy black hair blew in the wind freely was mesmerizing. The light blue suit that clung to his muscles fit him perfectly. Man he was gorgeous.

He walks over to a table and gives the taller men in uniforms orders while taking off his coat. He hands it to the cashier who lays it gently on a clean seat. Rolling up the sleeves on his silky shirt, he aids in the clean-up. Not only is he breathtaking but he's also not afraid to get his hands dirty. Syori stands a few feet away staring at his body as he makes his way around to different tables fixing them with his tools. His arms, his hair, his eyes.

Her gaze never wavers until someone bumps into her and forces her out of her fantasy. She looks around and sees people coming in with new tables. She steps out the way and takes it upon herself to get acquainted with the young man. On her way over to him, she trips on a piece of wood broken in the confrontation. She tries to catch her balance but fails and ends up falling slowly, face first. Before her face meets the floor up close and personal, she's caught around the waist by a pair of brown skin arms. Although still in the position of descending, she feels safe. These hands that hold her are firm but not well worn. They are not the type of hands that have seen many years of manual labor; and yet they are the type of hands that are not a stranger to hard work.

She takes hold of the arm attached to these hands to steady herself and feels a softness that rivaled the smooth feel of her own. She takes a step forward not realizing her sandals came off during her tumble, and her weight goes forward once again. She falls into thick, firm pecks; even through his shirt she can feel them. Baby powder fills her nostrils as she leans back away from him. Looking up, she peers into his hazel eyes; they seem to sparkle in the florescent lights. She senses something special in him. Although it is not flamboyant, there is a sense of divinity about him. Too lost in his eyes, she sees that his mouth is moving, but does not quite catch the words. In a world of her own, it is just she and this man laughing and talking; lost in each other. She realizes how foolish she must look to him; mouth agape and eyes glazed over. Finally blinking, she comes back to the cafeteria to hear him say, "Are you okay, Syori?"

"Yes. Of course." She lets out slowly while furrowing her brow, "You know my name?"

A smirk appears on his face then fades just as quickly, "Everyone does. After all, you are royalty."

She remembers something, "You gave those guys orders a minute ago? Wh-who are you?"

He clears his throat then stands straight up, "I am Instructor Creek." Her eyes enlarge, "What! But you're so young. What are you, eighteen?"

"No. I am sixteen." "He's four years older than me and he's an instructor. Who'd he sleep with to get that position?"

During his heroic moment of saving Syori, Lorenzo's hair got entangled in her sweater zipper. He tries to pull it out with a jerk but that does not work. A cafeteria worker comes over with scissors and cuts the black strands free, leaving a handful of tendrils still in the zipper.

"You know, it would probably be a good idea if you braided your hair. You never know when it could get caught in something." Syori gives a flirtatious smile.

"That is a good idea Syori. I used to braid it myself, but it always turned out lumpy and crooked. Do you know how to do it?"

Syori's heart flutters like a butterfly's wings. "I'm pretty good at it. I don't have experience with hair as long and gorgeous...I mean as long as yours. But I'd be happy to braid it for you. I used to fix my baby doll's hair all the time. Braids and curls. I even cut it a couple of times."

Syori thinks to herself, "Shut up stupid! Why are you telling him that you play with dolls. You are so immature. Just shut up and braid his hair."

Lorenzo leads Syori to his office so that she can fix his hair; there is too much commotion in the lunch room. "So you have a little practice in cutting hair, huh? Maybe you can even out where that cafeteria lady gave me a trim here."

"Yeah. She sure did hack at your head." She laughs.

They reach his office and Lorenzo takes a seat. Syori goes behind him and begins cutting. "Oh my gosh! His hair smells like coconut. I wonder what type of shampoo he uses."

Syori comes from out of her thoughts and changes the station to a comedy channel. She laughs at a joke she hears then thinks, _"Lorenzo is something else. I'd sure like to. . ."_ She clears her throat_, "He's not royalty so to Mother he's off limits. At least he dresses well. It would be nice to see him in casual clothing for once though. Come to think of it, he and I are always meeting up when we're on duty."_ She sighs heavily, _"He's probably not interested in me anyway. Knowing a guy like him, he probably already has someone."_

**Chapter Five**

"**The Scepter of Conroo"**

Zyo is in her living room sitting in a wooden floating chair. She's resting and contemplating what her first real act with her new powers will be. _"I need to establish a name for myself. When I walk into a room, I want people to shudder in fear. And why do I have to share powers with Syori? I need some of my own."_

She uses her powers to send an astral projection of herself out to search space and Earth for unknown objects. _"Earth has a lot of interesting artifacts in it. So does space." _She refers to the twelve women floating around a cool magenta colored box. _"I wonder what's so important that it needs guarding." _Her astral self-attempts to phase inside, but can't. _"Hmm. Interesting. Why can't I see what's inside?"_ She has to use all of her strength to get inside. It is the Primitive Powers of Evil. The Primitive Powers of Good and Evil have the same strength. The only difference is the spirits who guide the holder. _"I know that these powers are meant for me."_ Feeling drained from having to use so much power, the astral projection dissipates.

In a dimly lit room, she looks to her king sized bed. Sunlight creeps through the curtains. She floats a few feet to close them, and then heads for bed. _"I'll have to do something about this sunlight."_ She flops down completely exhausted. Intending to only close her eyes for a second, Zyo drifts off into a deep sleep.

The next day, feeling rested and up to a challenge, Zyo contacts an assassin to do her biddings. Maverick is a tribal leader who has been under Zyo's employ for years. Zyo also thinks that her younger sister, Deona, would be a perfect addition also.

Deona, as well as her twin Lori, bears a striking resemblance to her older sisters. As children, Zyo and Deona were inseparable. They loved to play practical jokes on Lori, but Syori would always intervene. It is as children that Syori realized that she needed to keep a close eye on Zyo. If she could be so hard on her own sister, then who knows what she was capable of. From then on, Syori did all she could to prevent her from being successful in any evil schemes.

Maverick and Deona stand before Zyo.

Deona thinks, _"What the hell does she want now?"_ With folded arms, "What's wrong now?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's quite all right. Fortunately for me, I now have the opportunity to gain the one thing I've always wanted, legendary power. I called you Maverick so that you can get an artifact for me while I get what's rightfully mine." She looks at Deona, "Deona, since I've always wanted my own dead place, you will acquire it for me. Use your wind powers to dig a tunnel into the earth. I'll call it 'Zatar'. This means that Lord Forton will now only collect dead humans and Bryant only collects dead Aquatic Beings."

Deona asks inquisitively, "Does Lord Forton know this?" Realizing her place, "I mean I just don't want any trouble out of him."

Zyo motions for them to leave, "You won't have any problems out of him. I'll see to it that all of the dead humans with powers automatically appear in my new place. Just make sure you're there to lock people up."

On her way out, Deona thinks, _"Shit, she's always doing something."_

Zyo adds one more thing, "Oh and Maverick, that artifact I want you to collect is a rare scepter. It's called the Scepter of Conroo. It's in some temple." They discuss the details more while heading out of the house.

Sitting in the living room, Syori talks to her younger sister on the phone. "Hi Lori! I called to see if you can cut your training short? I need your help."

"Help with what? Is everything ok? I know it has to be serious for you to want me to cut my training."

"I don't want to say it over the phone. Trust me. You'll want to do this. It'll be a lot more fun than the classes you're taking now anyway."

"Ok. Just give me about ten minutes to wrap things up here."

"I'm afraid you'll need to get here sooner- like in three minutes tops."

"And how do you propose I do that. I'm in another solar system."

"How did you get there?"

"On one of those cool animal-like ships."

"Well use it to come back. I'll use my new powers to get you here faster."

"New powers? When did you get new powers? How did you get them?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. See you in a few minutes."

After paying a visit to Lord Forton's domain, Zyo appears in earth, waiting on Maverick and Deona to meet up with her. In no time at all, she sees Deona approaching from the sky, "Well, did you open up Zatar?"

"Yes. It was quite easy too. Since your minion was caught in a brawl, I took the liberty of getting this," She snickers while taking out the Scepter of Conroo.

"So, did you get what you were looking for?" Deona questions her about the Powers of Evil.

"Yes," she turns to her right, "I forgot." Maverick is seen running toward them. Out of nowhere, her body explodes. "Looks like Maverick will be the first client in my new dead place."

Deona follows her to Zatar then ponders, _"What a cold-hearted bitch. On the other hand, I would have done the same thing if one of my subordinates failed." _

In the meantime, Syori is at home sitting on her bed. She looks down to pick up her notebook when she stops mid reach. She is seeing herself on Earth opposite of Zyo.

She says, "Give me the scepter and go home."

Zyo replies, "You think it's that simple? I don't think so."

"Fine." Syori points a finger at her and lets out a massive lightning bolt that wipes out everyone in the area except herself and her sister. They engage in a battle of the minds. Syori delivers a heart-wrenching psychic shock to her sister. Zyo puts up a barrier. Zyo retaliates with a psychic discharge of her own that's meant to shatter her sister's mind. Syori reflects the attack back at her. Zyo hurls it back with more force. Syori contains every ounce of the psychic power in a bubble, and then whirls it at her sister with a force strong enough to demolish a planet. The fight goes on for about five minutes. No one wins. Zyo gets tired, so she just leaves. She has what she wants: the scepter and the Dead Place.

Syori blinks her eyes, coming out of her premonition. Lori has finally arrived.

"I don't have long, so just stay here and allow me to tap into your powers, okay?"

Lori is baffled by the question, but cooperates. She lies down on the bed as Syori vanishes to reappear on the battlefield in Florida.

She and her sister are in the position that she foresaw.

Syori proclaims to Zyo, "Sister, this is the end!"

"Oh no sister, this is only the beginning!"

Zyo suddenly kneels down coughing.

She asks her sister infuriated, "What do you think you're doing? You know you can't keep this up forever. Choking me will never work."

"I don't need forever. Just a few seconds."

Zyo then positions both of her hands directly in her own face. Syori looks at her sister and says, "This is your last chance to stand down and-."

"And what? Let you win? No way!"

"Alright. You leave me no choice!"

Zyo is shot into her house; being knocked unconscious for now. Syori says to herself, "Yes, I've won!"

She checks her back pocket for something. When she finds out she has the Scepter of Conroo, she smiles to herself, "Just a little magic trick. There's just one more thing I have to take care of before my sister fully recovers."

Deona is sitting on a stool reading a book in Zatar when Syori arrives. She is in a tunnel that is about two blocks long. As she looks around, all she sees are cells along the walls. In front of her Deona is putting a jar on a bookshelf.

"Hi little sister. I'm here to relieve you of your duties."

Before Deona can answer, she gets teleported in Zyo's house. Syori scans the jar on the bookshelf. As she anticipated, it contains Maverick's essence: her abilities and soul. Syori breaks the jar and the spirit enters into Maverick's body. Maverick is purified by Syori and released into her own home. Before leaving, she turns everything in the tunnel into dirt and forces it to cave in on itself. She then poofs to the sixth floor of her home where a large computer resides.

"Well, I guess this is good a time as any to start my journal entries."

She flops down into her favorite chair and rolls over to the computer. This computer was a gift from her grandfather when she graduated from school. She thought now would be the perfect time to finally put it to some use. She grabs the mouse, moves it toward the "start" button, and clicks. Once the menu screen pops up, she scrolls up to where it says "Microsoft Word" and double clicks. A blank page appears and she begins typing the following:

Entry 1:

For years, the idea of becoming the Primitive One was very enticing. Now though, it seems tougher than I ever imagined it would be. My grandfather made it look soooo easy. Unfortunately for me, that couldn't be further from the truth.

The Choosing Ceremony was a big hit. LOL. I see now why Grandfather allowed so many to perish two thousand years ago. The people back then would have looked at him with fear because of what he could do. There wouldn't have been many people at the Choosing Ceremony back then. Thanks to most of the people coming from some type of supernatural background, the people with abilities don't have to worry about fitting in and stuff.

Zyo has been keeping me pretty busy. She recently opened up her own dead place as well as tried to acquire the Scepter of Conroo. Well, now I have it locked up in a very safe place. I could have stopped my sister from bothering Lord Forton today, but I chose to stay here and do some meditating. I've been trying to get a hold on these new powers. They are constantly draining me. Meditating really helps. I control my actions a lot better now. I don't feel like I'll accidentally blow anything up anymore.

Before getting my powers, I thought of a life full of possibilities. I wanted to get married and have children, but now those dreams are over. I can't imagine trying to start a family. I would constantly be putting them in danger. How would I protect them without endangering them at the same time?

Syori shuts the computer off, teleports to her room, and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Six**

"**Stocking Up"**

Entry 2

It's been almost a month since my last entry. A lot has happened. Zyo and I are sharing these incredible powers. I'm getting so much better with them. I can now have premonitions without getting weak. I hated that. The bad thing is that Zyo is adjusting as well. So far, I have been able to combat everything that she has thrown at me: I shut down Zatar. I'm a powerhouse! HA ha ha! Okay, I'm being over dramatic, but I have to pump myself up every now and then. Sometimes I feel like I'm not the right person for this. Those Primitive Spirits make sure my job is as hard as it can be. I'll just have to find a way to deal with them. Well, I guess that's all for now.

Deona has been put in charge of reopening Zatar. She separates the dirt with her own power of wind, but needs Zyo to reform the cells and bookshelf. Zyo senses this and aids from where she is. Once complete, Deona takes her position at the corridor's entrance. She wants to be able to see anyone who enters and leaves.

As Deona sits in a chair reading her book in the damp cave, twelve women descend from the ceiling and clumsily fall on the ground.

She thinks, "One."

The women struggle to get off of one another.

"Two," without as much as a glance up.

"Three." She counts each second that goes by. "Four."

A few of the women have managed to stand up; asking Deona, "Where

are we exactly?"

"Five!" It is at that moment that little orbs of light are extracted from all twelve women. Within that tiny ball are their powers, floating into its own jar on the shelf. Once the powers are secured in their resting place, the women are pulled into separate cells by an unseen force.

Deona replies to their question, "The place where you'll remain for all eternity." A smirk appears on her face.

"Dang it! I can't believe Syori has the Scepter of Conroo!" Zyo yells at her little sister, Deona. They are sitting together in Zyo's living room.

"Well, you said she must have retrieved it when she knocked you on your ass. So how do we get it back?"

With eyes squinted in despise for reminding her of the previous battle, "Watch it. Don't forget who you're talking to." Moving on, "I'm not sure yet, I need time to think."

Sarcastically in response to her sister's glance, "Hey, maybe the Primitive Spirits of Evil can lend a hand?"

Zyo looks at her in disgust. "I don't need those old coons to deal with my sister. Besides, at the moment they're not giving out any advice . . . they feel like, if they can't boss me around then they shouldn't have to help me. In due time that will change."

Deona wants to know what Zyo's planning, but she knows she is reaching her limits. She remains quiet.

Zyo is finished with Deona and sends her back to Earth. She goes to the kitchen to grab an apple from the refrigerator. Walking back to the living room to sit down, she scopes out the room. She sees a plain black couch to her left, and a fireplace on the far wall adjacent to her. She needs more in the room, as well as a place to store all of the artifacts she's collected these last few weeks.

With a wave of her hand and a flash of light, a mahogany china cabinet appears. It is just a few inches shy of reaching the ceiling. Quite an impressive sight with two glass windows encased in the wooden doors. It has two round doorknobs with a spiral design. There are also two side windows. Zyo looks pleased at her masterpiece then thinks, _"Well now with my china cabinet complete, the first thing to go inside will be my first treasure." _

The first artifact that she is referring to is a broach that gives the ability to duplicate the powers of those the owner encounters. She looks at it once more before locking it away inside the cabinet. This is when she notices a green chameleon on the front. Poised in the fetal position, the almost emerald color blends perfectly with its crimson surroundings. She is amazed that she has never noticed it before, and then places it inside the cabinet. Next is a golden bracelet that can connect the abilities of her other artifacts together.

She closes the china cabinet and creates a lock to fit over the top knobs. A dark green light comes from out of her eyes to secure it. _"With this lock in place it is virtually impossible for anyone to get inside. That person would have to be as strong, if not stronger, than I."_ She then bestows a defensive element within the cabinet so that it will be able to protect itself from attacks.

The last thing she does is form a key in her left hand to fit the cabinet lock and put the key on a chain around her neck. Once her task is complete, she decides on a bath to help relieve some of the stress she experienced that day. She could have just used her powers to clean herself, but she deserves a little "me time." After a long relaxing bath, she lays down on her bed for some much needed rest.

Upon waking from her six hour nap, Zyo thinks of the importance of the scepter. _"The scepter of Conroo restores one's physical strength, as well as their powers. If I don't have it, then I won't have any line of defense when Gerbria arrives."_ It is then that she remembers her appointment with someone.

Syori decides she should make another entry into her journal. She poofs up to the fifth floor and begins to type.

Entry 3

Boy has it been a rough month dealing with my sisters.

Syori stops for a moment to yawn. She then remembers that some of the people on Earth don't really like her. She needs to do something to change that. She'll think of something later.

And then there is L. Cardoza and her stupid illusions! I have half a mind to kill everyone that's evil, but unfortunately I'm not allowed. I can't even let my sister kill anyone because it's wrong for us to assume the roles of judge, jury, and executioner.

I so wish the Primitive Spirits would get off my back and let me do my job. The only reason they're dictating to me is because I won't take charge. . .well, I'll start very soon. On a lighter note, my little sister Lori is doing well at Samot H. That place has really taught all of us some life-long lessons. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for that place, my grandfather and of course my parents. It saddens me to think of how I've been neglecting my parents these past few months . . .I haven't even gone by and said hello. Well, I'll make a point to do that sooooooooo.

Her finger stays pressed down on the "O" key as sleep cradles her once again.

**Chapter Seven**

"**The Shooting"**

"Will you hurry up?" whispers a red skinned man of two inches dressed in ragged army fatigues. He is slowly pushing open Zyo's front door.

A second man, almost identical to the other carries a large brown bag over his shoulder. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses. This freakin' bag is heavy."

Once inside, he drops the bag, they grow to their normal size of six feet, and close the door behind them. One of the men states, "There's nothing glorious about this old wooden house. I mean for it to be new it sure does make a lot of noise when you come in."

Ignoring his partner, the first man spots the object that they have been searching for. "There it is in all its glory." Adding enthusiastically, "Isn't it magnificent?"

The second man raises the bag, which too returned to its proper size. "Yes. A glorious piece of work. It's the only thing in this dump that looks brand new," he smiles. "This will be our finest treasure ever! Zyo will pay a pretty penny to reclaim her china cabinet."

Upon hearing voices, the oval shaped knobs on the cabinet doors open, revealing a set of eyes. They open for less than a second, but both men notice.

The first man gasps in horror, "Did you see that!"

"Yeah," approaching the cabinet, "Let's hurry and take this thing before Zyo comes back."

The first man tries to calm himself down long enough to speak, "But this thing has to have defenses. I mean, she wouldn't have left it alone otherwise."

His friend ties a chain around the cabinet, "Zyo's too conceited to not leave it alone," he chuckles, "She probably thought no one would dare enter her house, let alone have the audacity to steal from her."

Both men take hold of the thick metal chain and attempt to drag the cabinet out the door. It does not budge.

The first man looks at his friend in disbelief, "What gives? I told you she would have some type of protection for this thing."

He spits on the floor and retorts, "This piece of junk is just too heavy for us. I'll take the other end of the chain and attach it to our ship. That ought to be strong enough."

He opens the front door and steps past the threshold. Wild flames rush violently from the porch to consume his body. His scream fades from existence as Zatar greets him happily.

Still clinging to the chain, his friend looks terrified and pants heavily. As he witnesses the death of his friend, the cabinet releases a jolt of lightning from its frame that rides along the chain. He looks back, hearing what sounds like a car driving on gravel, only to be shocked and disintegrated himself.

"NO!" Zyo yells as she hovers around her sister while sitting in her floating chair.

Syori is standing in Zyo's living room, "Well it was either this, or for me to keep up with you. I chose the former. Plus, Mother wanted all of us to be there."

Sighing loudly, Zyo replies in a monotone voice, "Ohhh you can forget it. I refuse to attend this little snobbish, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours, eating caviar and crumpets meeting. Zyo does not do parties."

Syori replies in a more aggressive tone, "You will go." Then she looks around frowning, "And will you please do something with the lack of light in here? I feel like I'm in a box or something."

"No I will not. This is not your house. There's no pastel colors, no bunnies, no flowers," she squints her eyes, "and definitely NO smiles. Why else do you think my house is behind the moon? No sun!"

Syori sighs and rolls her eyes, "Oh whatever. Anyway, we need to get a move on. We have to pick up Deona and Lori." She smiles, "I figured we could all go together. That way I can make sure we all make it there."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't make me." With that said, Zyo flies out, but doesn't get very far.

Syori quickly yells, "There's Mother in her space ship!" She figures that saying their mother is coming is the fastest way to get Zyo to leave with her.

Zyo falls out of her chair and lands on the hardwood floor, "What!"

Before Zyo says another word, Syori teleports them into the earth's underbelly where Zatar lies. Once there, they see Deona sitting on a stool reading How to Commit Killing Sprees.

Deona looks up nonchalantly and asks Syori in her deadpan voice, "Are you here to close this place down again? To be honest with you, it's pointless."

"No," she looks down at Zyo lying up against her leg fanning herself.

Deona looks down at Zyo thinking, _"What a fuckin' drama queen. Pfft. Get the hell up."_ She asks Syori, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a mid-life crisis."

Deona returns to reading her book, _"Mid-life crisis my ass. She's only eighteen."_

"Which brings me to the reason I'm here."

Deona, unconcerned as always, looks up slowly, "Which would be to annoy the hell out of me, right?"

Syori ignores her and continues, "Instead of me telling you, I'll show you."

All three women vanish from Zatar only to appear floating into the sky above the Eiffel Tower. During the transport, Syori picked up Lori so that she could be there too. Lori, wearing her light blue Tweety Bird pajamas, looks around and says grumpily, "Umm what am I doing here? I was asleep."

Syori smiles and takes in a deep breath. She flies them to the massive golden palace. "Everyone, we're here."

Deona faints from seeing the place that haunts all of her nightmares and Zyo lets out a screeching cry. Lori looks over at Syori, "Umm why are we at Mother's palace?"

Syori replies joyously, "We're attending a ball."

Zyo tries to fly back down, but Syori snatches her before she can move.

"Nooooo! I can't go in there! I hate eating the Turkish candy! I hate the Sacher torte! I hate the tea, the Cherry Brandy, and the smiles! Most of all, I hate what that WOMAN makes me wear!"

Syori puts her in a head lock and then floats all of them up to the golden platform where the red carpet awaits. Syori yells, "You're going in there and you're going to behave yourself!"

Zyo breaks free. Syori grabs her and the two start tugging one another. Zyo punches her.

Syori looks at Lori for a moment and nods her head. Lori lets out a lightning blast from her eyes as simultaneously a stream of water exits Syori's mouth to hit Zyo, knocking her into the front door. Zyo attempts to get up slowly, but Syori quickly jumps onto her back.

Then the tall golden doors slide open and a man dressed in a white suit walks out. He looks at the two of them, shakes his head frowning, and mutters, "Welcome ladies. I see the two of you haven't done much growing up. What a pity." He looks to Lori and Deona.

Lori sticks her tongue out at him.

The gentleman raises an eyebrow. He leads them just inside the hall where to his right hang a row of eighteenth century dresses. "If you would all be so kind as to change into the proper attire. Don't forget to let your hair down. All of you."

Zyo is reluctant, but snatches a dress from one of the hangers. Syori forms a ball of ice cold water in her hand and throws it on Deona. Deona wails but doesn't retaliate. She grabs her dress and follows the others.

Once dressed, they walk to the party room that is wall to wall with aristocrats, bureaucrats, heirs, heiresses, and other highly esteemed members of Earth and Platonium. Syori goes in first, holding Zyo's arm. Lori is behind, holding on to Deona who looks like she will vomit any minute. Although they all resided in this house in the past, Zyo and Deona dreaded every moment living there. Both of them despised the bright lights and colorful decor.

Zyo tugs on her floor length salmon-colored dress, "Oh she just had to have the pink dress for me. This corset is about to drain the life out of me." She looks around at the walls as they walk through the grand hall, "And what's with the portraits of all of these dead people? If I wanted to see them or their work, I would have them brought back to life. I mean, that's why people die . . . so they can be forgotten. Ugh!"

A familiar clicking sound comes from up ahead.

Syori grabs Zyo's arm tighter.

Zyo tries to turn around as she says, "Not her. Why can't she be sick or something? The last time I was here, I nearly had four strokes and a heart attack."

The queen is ecstatic to see all of her daughters together again. "Hello darlings! I'm so happy that all of you are here. It's been too long since we've all been here together. Especially you, Zyo and Deona. If I didn't know better, I would think that you didn't like visiting me."

The two girls roll their eyes at each other.

"You all look beautiful. Stay close because I have some friends that I want you all to meet."

A petite man wearing a sparkling red vest walks up to greet them. With tray in hand, "Hors d'euvres madams?"

Syori replies, "No thank you, but I'm sure my sister wants some."

Before he could move the tray in front of her, she gives him a menacing look. He scurries off. Turning to look at her sister, "Are you trying to get these people killed?"

Syori laughs shortly, "Ha Ha. You wouldn't hurt a fly as long as we're in Mother's presence."

Zyo just looks at her coldly, knowing that she's right. A gentleman and his companion approach them. Syori greets them with a curtsy, and Zyo follows in suit, but she does it so fast that if you blinked, you missed it.

Syori says to the couple, "I'm the Primitive One, as you probably know."

The couple nod.

"My name is Syori. Yours would be?"

"I'm Manchester and this is Diane. Thank you for inviting us to this event. Your mother is quite the hostess."

Zyo rolls her eyes.

Lori sits Deona in a corner as she interacts with a few of the guests. Syori talks with the couple a little longer then excuses herself. She has caught the glance of a young man in the corner of the room that she is very eager to meet. Tugging on Zyo's arm, she hurriedly makes her way over to him.

Zyo whispers to her, "Hey, lay off the vice grip."

Syori smiles and whispers back, "Just didn't want you to get lost."

A waiter approaches, blocking her path, "So, since the two of you are the queen's daughters that makes you princesses right?"

Zyo utters under her breath, "Yes, you idiot."

The waiter looks at her bewildered, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

Syori jerks her sister back, "Oh she just said yes we are princesses but you can just call me Syori."

The waiter says, "Yes Lady Syori." He waits for Zyo to introduce herself, but she grabs a handful of crab cakes from his pallet and shoves them into her mouth. He gives a disgusted look and walks off. Syori continues on her quest to meet this Mr. Right when an elderly woman limps in front of her.

Angrily she says, "So, if it isn't Syori."

Zyo smiles. She knows what's coming.

The elderly woman continues, "My husband died in a car accident yesterday. What are you going to do about it?"

Zyo turns and faces Syori inquisitively while taking a champagne glass from a nearby waiter. The party just got interesting for her.

With eyes still fixed on the handsome man in the corner, Syori replies, "Well, first I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to…"

Folding her arms, the old woman says, "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? Have you lost your abilities already?"

"No. But you see if I brought back your husband, then I would have to do the same for other people. I only handle supernatural occurrences. This was a simple car crash."

The woman limps away while uttering, "Simple car crash? It wouldn't have been a simple car crash if it was somebody she loved. Savion wouldn't have let him die."

Syori approaches the woman and places her right hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Wait." The woman turns around, "Look Miss. Death is just something that we all have to deal with. Even me." She continues, "You see, death makes us live our lives fully. It makes us strive for things. Knowing that someday we won't exist, forces us to live everyday as if it were our last day."

The old woman brushes Syori's hand off and says, "What are you talking about? I don't care about all that stuff. It wasn't the fact that he died. It was the fact that I didn't have the chance to say goodbye. Your grandfather would have allowed me that," she walks away.

Syori thinks, "I didn't even get a vision of that accident. I guess I have to tune my visions to normal threats, but that would mean I'll be working twenty four hours a day. I already work twenty. There isn't anything I can do anyway."

Forgetting about the old woman, Syori looks for the man who caught her eye earlier. He's moved. She surveys as much of the room as she can to no avail. Dragging Zyo with her, she starts off to find him. All of a sudden, a little boy runs up and kicks her in the leg. This jolts her from her thoughts.

She bends over in pain and grabs the boy by the shirt, "Hey. That was rude. Apologize."

"No! That's for not saving my big brother," he tries to wriggle free, but she holds tight.

Kneeling down to look him face to face, "What happened to your brother?"

The boy starts crying, "He died. He died in a shoot-out a few weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry."

Before Syori could hug him, the boy's parents grab him from her. There is a look of disapproval in their eyes. His mother says with the hint of tears in her eyes, "Don't talk to her honey. She can't do anything now. I don't know why Savion chose her as his successor. She's nothing like him."

Syori thinks, _"No one can expect me to be there for all of them. I'm only one person. I have my own problems to deal with too. It's unfair for them to think I can stop everything. Isn't it? I do enough as it is and I don't get as much as a simple thank you."_

"It comes with the territory my little one." A voice is heard directly behind Syori and Zyo.

They turn to see their father. He pales in comparison to their mother. Standing five feet five inches tall, a mop of short black hair stylishly

graces his head. His mustache and goatee make him look at least ten years younger than his fifty three. All of Syori's life, her father has been the one that she has confided in. He is the sensible one. The one that gave her good advice when dealing with boys and even puberty. Her mother was always too busy. He was in a way both parents. He taught them how to tie their shoes and how to ride a bicycle. The queen was always off getting pampered and left the girls with the maid or butler to deal with. It wasn't because she didn't love them, because she did. She just wasn't into children as much as the king. He was the reason they had children: it was his dream to someday have a house full of kids. Four was all the queen would give him.

Upon seeing the king, the entire room comes to a halt. The music ceases and everyone stops dancing to bow. Syori runs and hugs him around the neck with tears perched in the corner of her eyes. Zyo grabs a hold of his waist. Syori steps back to bask in the moment then holds him closer. It's been so long since she last saw him.

He pushes both daughters back a little. Looking Syori in the eyes, "My little one, you can't let people ruffle your feathers. You're only one person. Being everywhere in the galaxy would exhaust you."

Syori looks at him in admiration, "Oh Father. I just want to be the best guardian I-"

He places a finger on her mouth, "You are doing a fine job. I also saw you with your eye on the gentleman in the corner. He is the son of a very good friend of mine."

A wide eyed Syori whispers, "How did you know that?"

"I've been keeping an eye on-"

The king's body jerks as a gun-shot echoes in the room. He slowly falls back as Syori and Zyo try to keep him from hitting the floor. They lay his body down slowly as blood gushes from the bullet wound just above his temple. The queen rushes to be by his side.

Syori's heart races. Tears pour out uncontrollably as flames form in her eyes. When the sound of the gunshot exploded through the ballroom, the guests stormed the exit. No one but his wife and daughters saw that he was the target. Zyo gets up looking for the culprit. She spots the assailant in the balcony. It is the old woman from earlier. She looks satisfied as the pistol is still snuggly fit in her armpit; ready to blast again if necessary.

With lightning speed, Syori makes it to the person responsible. She screams, "You old fool! How dare you kill my father! I should strangle you until you draw your last breath," grabbing the woman by the throat

and lifting her a few feet off of the floor.

It is the old woman from earlier. She smirks while choking, "Will. . .you let him. . .die? Or will. . .you save. . .him?"

Zyo joins the two on the balcony. As soon as she gets there, she shoots fire from her eyes toward the decrepit woman; which incinerates her. Syori drops her hand from the now desolate wall and smiles. She takes a moment to revel in the ashes sitting in front of her.

Zyo turns toward Syori, "I'll go and get Dad from Forton's domain."

The queen stands up from her husband's body crying, "No! No. This is not right! I will not have this madness in my palace! Syori, you are the Primitive One! Act like it!"

Syori's eyes flash with turmoil and rage. She wants blood. She feels the need to slaughter lots of people. After hearing her mother's words, she blinks and falls to her knees sobbing. Zyo, filled with anger, peers down at her sister whom is bawling. Zyo sees that Deona and Lori are crying uncontrollably also.

The queen walks over and takes hold of Syori and Zyo, "Zyo, bring that old woman back from death." She says in between sobs.

Zyo pulls away from her mom and says defiantly, "But Mother. That witch killed my father! Your husband! She better be happy I didn't make her burn indefinitely!"

The queen gives a stern look and Zyo complies. "When you return, you and I shall have tea."

Zyo sulks then poofs away.

Syori stands up shakily and holds on to her mother, "I don't know what to do anymore. He was killed because I didn't save an old woman's husband. I have to bring him back."

The queen holds her firmly and rocks, "Everything happens for a reason. Tell me. If you resurrect him, will that be fair to the other people that lost a loved one?"

"Mother I. . ."

"It pains me too, but he was killed under regular circumstances. According to the way of the Primitive Spirits, he must stay dead."

Syori lets out a scream, "Nooo!"

The queen rocks her a bit more. Looking around the ballroom, the queen notices a few people are still present. She motions for them to leave. After a few minutes, Zyo returns with the old woman.

The queen looks down at her and says, "As the queen, I sentence you to spend the remainder of your life in prison for murder," she looks at Zyo, "Help me prepare the funeral."

Zyo nods slowly. She takes care to choose a church big enough to hold all who will be present. She uses her powers to teleport thousands of people that knew the king into the church. She didn't care if they were busy or not, she just wanted to get through this and go out on a killing spree. Those that weren't transported flew in by the dozens.

The king's body is prepared and placed in a white casket with his face engraved on the top. In honor of him, all of Earth and Platonium are at a standstill. No cars are driven down the streets, no one flies in their space pods, and no one works. There is complete silence per Zyo's instructions. This funeral is a sacred moment, one that isn't allowed to be interrupted. The only music is a sad song from the olden days by Mahalia Jackson entitled "Thy Will Be Done." This song can be heard on both planets. The funeral and burial takes three hours. Syori, Lori, and their mother cry out the entire time. Syori neglects several mystical insights.

After the funeral, Deona goes back to work as Zyo and Lori go to their mother's palace. Once there, Zyo sits down with her mother to engage in small talk and have lots and lots of tea. Syori teleports herself home to take a shower. She slides into bed and begins to mull over the day's events, _"Maybe I'm imagining this. Dad couldn't have died. He is only fifty three years old. I. . .I can't believe this. And I was so mean to that old woman. It wasn't like me. It was just out of anger, right? I'm such a horrible person. To say those things. To do those things. It just wasn't like me."_


End file.
